Rain's Tale
by x.Meep.x
Summary: After the war a lot changed, Slytherin became the most hated and bullied house in Hogwarts. When Albus made it into Slytherin, he became hated by his siblings and cousins, so after five years one argument ends it all. Running away isn't always best but hey, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do! Living with his best friends will be different but the school year even more so!
1. The Collection

**Rain's Tale**

**_Hey guys, would just like to say something before you read this! I'm not usually good at completing stories, as some of you may notice if you've read my stories before, but I'd just like to say, this one I AM going to finish. Also, I'd like to thank RavenInEmerald for allowing me to use a small piece of her plot line from her awesome story Operation Slytherin, in my fanfiction. I seriously suggest you guys read her work, it is amazing!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as sad as it is :(_

* * *

Chapter One.

As I watched my best friend pack, I felt my heart breaking, it got worse as each item was placed into his suitcase. Glancing to my left, I caught the steely grey gaze of my other best friend, I was sure my eyes mirrored the emotions carefully tucked away inside his cool facade. Biting my lip, I turned back in time to see the messy haired boy in front of me collapse on his bed. Instantly I was at his side, running my fingers through his usually immaculate, now messy black locks whilst he fiddled with the hem of my worn out shirt. It was silent in the room for a while, all you could hear was the hushed murmur of voices downstairs, where no doubt his parents were trying to plead with his brother, plead for him to apologize so he wouldn't leave. There was a fat chance of that happening, and it seemed he agreed with me.

"I don't know why they bother, James will never apologize. As far as he's concerned I should apologize for being the snake!"

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. Albus, my best friend of five years had finally had enough. Living in the shadow of your father was one thing, but to have nearly an entire school hate you because of your house, and to become and outside to your family because of your uniqueness ... well that was something entirely different. He sighed and I rested my head on his knee, watching him through half lidded eyes, anyone could see he was hurting, and that hurt me and Scorp.

"Damnit Al, why d'ya have to have _him _as a brother?"

Both boys laughed, they knew there was more than just the one meaning to my sentence. In my peripheral vision, I caught sight of Scorpious standing up and stretching. The lanky sod was able to place his full flat hand on the ceiling too! He stopped stretching and ran a hand through his near white hair, spiking it back up before turning his gaze to us. His grey eyes hardened as the voice of James Sirius Potter floated upstairs to us, he was complaining about Albus having been a snake and ruining his life. I came to the same conclusion as Scoprious, it was time to go.

"Come on Al, you're all packed right?"

He nodded, it looked like he was afraid to speak. I was hardly surprised, the poor boy had dealt with five years of hell from James, and to hear those words, that he ruined his life, I guess that was heart breaking. I reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before reaching past to grab my wand off the bed. The suitcase was already gone and in Scorp's one hand whilst his other was planted firmly on Al's shoulder for moral support. I scrunched my eyes shut, this was going to be awful, and knowing James and his tenancy to act rashly and in fact harshly, I should probably go first.

Glancing once around the now bare room, I felt my heart clench painfully. Damn I wish we didn't have to do this. I shook my head, there was no point in being a coward now, Al needed me. Knowing what I had to do, I pushed myself to walk forward and out of the door, I paused waiting for the boys to follow before I began down the stairs. At the top you couldn't fully make out what James was saying, by half way you could make out most of it, at the bottom, every word was clear and I knew it was tearing Al apart.

"I don't CARE! He's not my brother, any brother of mine wouldn't be a slimy snake! They certainly wouldn't be friends with a MALFOY or a FREAK OF NATURE LIKE HER!"

We had just entered the kitchen and James was pointing his wand at me. I raised an eyebrow daring him to make a move, however under the watchful eye (and wands) of his Mother and Father, it seemed James was at least using some common sense. I glowered at the pompous idiot with the scruffy black hair, the deep yet somehow bright brown eyes and the smirk to die for, even if right now he was glaring a hole through my head. Instead I turned to face his parents, still keeping my wand trained upon him, waiting for even the slightest of excuses.

"We're leaving now Mr and Mrs Potter. I promise Al will be safe with us and I'll ensure neither of the idiots get into trouble."

Mrs Potter had tears in her eyes and you could see this was breaking her from the inside out. She didn't want her boys to fight and definitely not for Al to leave, but there wasn't really any other way. Mr Potter reached out and pulled her into his side, all emotions were void from his face, but I knew he was broken, he'd lost so many before and now due to a stupid prejudice his eldest son seemed incapable of dropping, he was loosing another, and this time his son. His son who he was closest with that slight bit more than any of the children in his family. He stepped forward and engulfed Al in a hug with his wife, both Scorp and I looked away, and both shot a glare in James' direction when he scoffed.

"Are you happy now _Potter_!?"

I made sure to make his last name sound as dirty as possible when I spoke to him, and I could feel Scorp beside me glaring hatefully at James. James on the other hand looked shocked, I'd fought with him before, hell, every Slytherin had (or had tried to) at some point in time, but never had he been spoken to like he was the worst thing in the world.

"You've done it, you've finally managed it. You've pushed Al too far now, you've pushed him away and I doubt he'll ever come back with your attitude! Your parents fought a war to rid the Wizarding World of prejudice and yet this stupid generation keep it going, and you! You're most possibly the worst! You use that prejudice against your own flesh and blood, your brother who has tried time and time again to show you he's not evil, yet you still attack him with words more painful than any physical attack could ever be! Well done _Potter, _you're acting in the exact way you accuse Al of acting. You spineless coward!"

Behind me, Al and his parents had finished their embrace and stood in shock at my verbal assault upon James. Al reached for my wand hand, that without me realizing had risen and was now pointing directly at James' heart, slowly he lowered it and pulled my wand away. Scorp let his hand fall on my shoulder causing me to look up at him, the look in his eyes said it all ... _Time to go. _I sighed before giving a quick nod to Al's parents, then grabbing the hands of both boys I dragged them to the Fireplace where the Floo Powder waited.

Scorp went first, grabbing a handful before stepping into the fire and announcing in a loud and clear voice 'Blackthorn Cottage'. He vanished in a roar of green flame and then Al was next, he gave me a weak smile, handed me my wand and then followed Scorp's demonstration. I gave a shaky sigh as I reached for the powder and followed the boys, my last sight of the Potter household was the crying Potter parents and a broken shocked looking James, then the spinning of thousands of fireplaces before I stepped graciously out into mine.

The boys were sitting at my kitchen table being fussed over by my over-attentive Aunt. She looked up as I walked over.

"Oh Raine, why am I not surprised?"

"I may be soul-bonded to him, but he's still an arsehole. You know that right Al?"

Glancing at my best friends I found Scorp smirking and Al attempting (and failing!) to suppress a smile. He couldn't stay broody and he knew it, not with me and Scorp about and definitely not here, one place he knew he'd always be welcome and feel like he belonged. The Blackthorn household was one that readily accepted all, and well, they could hardly be judgmental when they're related to a freak of nature now could they?


	2. The Revelation

**Rain's Tale**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(_

* * *

Chapter Two

It had been a week since Albus had moved into the Blackthorn household and I have to say, he seemed a lot better, I knew he was still in pain and with most nights he ended up sharing my bed, well this just further proved it. On the whole though, Albus was more inclined to join in conversation and seemed to enjoy spending time with me and my family, and even Scorpious as he came by nearly every day. Oh and in case any of you are thinking naughty things, NO we didn't do anything in my bed ... Al and Scorp are both well ... gay and they have the serious hots for each other but are waaaay too scared to act upon it, even if I have told them over and over it'll be fine! I mean for crying out loud, I'm an empath, I know these things!

Oh you probably didn't know that did you? Well I am. That's actually part of the reason why James calls me a freak of nature, well not really that part, he doesn't know about that. What he does know however is that and my Dad was Fenir Greyback, he knocked up my Mum and bit her whilst she was pregnant with me. The transformations and giving birth severely weakened her, she managed a year of my life and passed away. Whilst she'd been bitten though, I developed an immunity to the Werewolf venom and some Wolfish traits, around the full moon my smell, hearing and sight are as good as that of an actual Werewolf, the rest of the time they're just 10% better than that of an average Witch or Wizard.

Along with this however, I was born an Empath, a highly powerful Witch with a sensitivity and talent to Emotions, I can read people's Emotions all the time, without even meaning to. I know if someone is lying and all of that, as well as being able to detect who certain Emotions are directed at. Additionally I can influence people's Emotions, I can't change them though, only influence but that requires touch and eye contact at which my already bright green eyes will glow and I gain an almost ethereal glow to my skin. The worst thing though, because I'm an Empath I was soul-bonded at birth, and unless I complete the bond before my 18th Birthday, I'll die. To complete it, I have to have sex with my soul-bond which just so happens to be ... James Sirius Potter. Does he know? Hell no! You see, I couldn't force something like that upon anyone and I've already resolved to live my 18 years to the fullest and then pass on peacefully. Even if everyone that knows is against it.

Which actually leads me to what I was doing at the point in time when the boys finally understood the full implications of my situation. I was sat with Al and Scorp in the living room, them on the beanie bags and me on the sofa. We were discussing my soul-bond situation, both of them trying to convince me that I had to tell Headmistress Sprout (McGonagall retired last year) that I knew without a doubt who my soul-bond was and then the Ministry would be involved. The thing is, if they were involved then James would have to bond with me to save my life. Empath's are considered rare and everything must be done to ensure their safety ... thank you oh so bloody much Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley ... NOT!

"Al, Scorp as much as I appreciate you guys wanting me to live to a ripe old age, I can't."

"YOU CAN!"

I scowled as both boys yelled at me, they weren't making this easy. You see, when they'd first suggested to me about having James be forced into completing the bond, I was curious as to what it would entail ... what I discovered put me off entirely. You see, I act in a rather un-Slytherin manner at times and go completely by impulse, the only thing is my impulses are driven by ambition ... not always a good thing.

"Boys, I'm currently the only living Empath and DO NOT interrupt me. You guys should know that I did something reckless in second year, I was stupid and driven by my ambitious impulses as usual."

Scorpious and Albus shot concerned looks at each other before moving to sit either side of me on the bed. I leaned into Al's side, all but cuddling into his lap and began to fiddle with Scorp's hands, namely tracing his fingers, a comfort action that had become automatic for me and in turn the boys. They knew if I did this, it was serious and I shouldn't be interrupted or I wouldn't continue period.

"It was back when I informed Headmistress McGonagall of what I am, that stupid law your Aunt made required me to do so. When we'd been in her office, she'd asked if I had any information on the bonding process, and if I knew of any way to discover who my soul-bond was, obviously I told a truth and a lie. Since I first saw your brother I knew he was my soul-bond, it was instinctual and I knew automatically but that's the only thing I knew. Once I finished in the Headmistress' office I went to the library and well you guys know how Madam Vance likes me? I asked if she had any books on Empaths, she let me into the restricted section to look. I went there every day for two weeks before I found anything, it was in a small diary, I only found it on accident when I pulled too many books off a shelf, so I picked it up and read it. It's actually in my draw,"

Pushing away, I reached past Scorp and into my bedside draw where I pulled out a very battered looking black leather diary. You could tell it had seen many ages and had been forgotten for a long time, especially as Madam Vance, the librarian who had taken over from Madam Pince was even more uptight about the care of her books. Returning to my original position with the diary clutched in my one hand, I took a deep breath before continuing, though I avoided the boys questioning gazes steadily.

"This diary once belonged to Valencia Drew, a muggleborn witch that went to Hogwarts over a hundred years ago. She spelled her diary so that if there ever came a day when an Empath required guidance, her diary would find them and become available, Auntie spotted it a few months back but couldn't understand a word written, she said it's in old Latin yet I can read it clear as day. Valencia was in her third year when she finally discovered the reason for her 'too in depth understanding of people' as she phrased it, Valencia was an Empath. She knew who her soul-bond was, the thing that made it more difficult however was that he was her DADA professor and had no idea. Unlike me, Valencia had a distant cousin who was an Empath that had managed to complete the bond and so she contacted her, obviously like anyone Valencia had no real wish to die."

I opened the diary to a slightly crumpled page, it contained a letter and a quick glance confirmed that what Auntie had said was correct, only I it seemed was able to read and understand the diary. I breathed in quickly before I began to read the letter's contents out.

_My dearest Valencia, _

_After recieving you letter, I spoke with Mother and Father. They confirmed who you are and I send you my deepest condolences, for the situation you are in is by no means an easy one. It is my duty to inform you however that your query on simply completing the bond and then stepping away is impossible, as regrettable as it is to hear that. You see, it is uncommon knowledge, as is much about our ways of life and magic, but for the bond to be completed successfully not only would it require the most intimate of acts; love making, but it would also tie both parties together. In simpler terms my dear, once the bonding is completed, you neither your soul-bond will be able to be separated, not at least without serious implications. To remove one's self from your soul-bond will cause you to become, quite simply unstable, I understand this might not sound nearly as disastrous as it in all actuality is but allow me to attempt an explanation._

_You would be unaffected for the first few days and would both continue with life as normal, however soon you would begin to suffer severe night terrors and sleep would begin to evade you. If lucky, these affects may last a fortnight before the more serious ones begin to surface. Both you and your soul-bond would be unable to focus and your thoughts will continually drift to one another, an inexplicable longing and desire to simply see, hear or touch your significant other half would arise. The longer you put off seeing one another the shorter your tempers will become, resulting in a high rate of accidental magic and when preforming magic you will be unable to control the amount used, often causing the most simplest of spells to become volatile. At best, you will manage a month (though highly unlikely) before the state of your minds begin to deteriorate resulting in the slow progression from sane to insane. Your personalities will also become darker, twisted and most volatile. You are likely to commit suicide from the unstable mental state you find yourselves in, and in the unlikely event you do not, you will kill someone else. _

_The seperation of soul-bonds will only ever result in death over periods of time more than two weeks, this has been proven countless times before. As such I must urge you to think before you act, go to your Professor and explain the situation to him by all means but I must urge you not to fool or trick him into completing the bond without him fully understanding the implications. A bond completed through trickery will not only be unstable and thus hold the possibility of you still dying upon your 18th, but it will also retain the possibility of early death or insanity for you both._

_Yours sincerely,_

_A fellow Empath and cousin, _

_Erika VanDike_

_P.S. I wish you all the best cousin and hope one day we shall meet._

"So ... do you understand why I refuse to have the Ministry involved? They would force James to complete the bonding, there however is no garentee it would work unless done willingly as well as the fact we would be unable to be apart from one another. Your brother hates me, he always has and I have no wish to force him into something as life changing as the soul-bond. I'm sorry but, I cannot do it Al, Scorp. Please understand."

I sighed and risked raising my head, once I had I deeply wished I hadn't. Scorp had tears in his eyes, his usual mask of indifference was gone and in it's place was the face of a broken boy. Al was no better, in fact, he was worse. Al was openly crying, tears running down his face whilst he bit his lip, the grief and pain apparent on his usually boyish face. I could already feel the pain, the upset and the hurt, but looking, seeing the broken lost expressions on my best friends faces, that was by far the worst. Suddenly I was being pulled into a tight group hug in which I could both feel and hear them crying. I know in a way I should have been grateful as it proved they cared, but for once, I wished they didn't. It hurt too much.

I've no idea how long we spent cuddled together on my bed, the boys openly crying and my heart breaking that little bit more as time went by. It could have been minutes but was in actual fact more likely to be hours, as proven when my Uncle knocked twice before entering the room. He took one look at us before crossing to my window and pulling the curtains open, it looked to be late evening. Understanding was etched into his ruggish looking face, I'd had this conversation a week after returning from School with my Auntie and Uncle, they'd reacted worse.

"No use in crying boys."

My Uncle's voice was gruff and full of unspoken emotion, I knew he was still attempting to cope with what I'd told them, even now, weeks on. Scorp and Al relcutantly pulled away to face him, a once tough and intimidating beast of a man that stood at 6.2" with the manliest of beards and a full head of hair despite his age. Now however, you could see the gaunt haunted look to his eyes, most of the hardened yet mischievous appearance he once had was gone, replaced with an air of helplessness and resignation. My Auntie was the only one it seemed taking it well, she continued on like nothing had been said ... blatant denial was it seemed her course.

"We've all got Rain still, no use in crying when she's here! We'll just make my Rainy girl feel down in the dumps."

I chuckled despite the negative emotions filling the room. The use of my childhood nickname it seemed was still capable of cheering me up, I noted even Al and Scorp seemed to brighten at least a fraction of a bit at the nickname. Though, I highly doubted any teasing would come tonight, they were going to require time to process what had been at last revealed to them.

"Uncle,"

"Yes Rain?"

"I love you. All of you."

He smiled, a true smile giving some life back to his appearance before motioning us downstairs. Clearly Dinner was ready, hopefully this would be a slightly more joyous affair.


	3. The Letters

**Rain's Tale**

_Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(_

* * *

Chapter Three.

There was a fortnight left when our Hogwarts Letters arrived in the Morning post, by which point, thankfully the boys had managed to digest the information given to them and perk up. I was under no illusions however, I knew that they were planning to figure out a way to keep me alive with or without the completion of the bond. I figured though, if it kept them happy, then I may as well allow them to continue, I mean there was no harm in them trying despite they'd most likely not find anything.

My younger cousin Aliyah had just returned home from a globe trotter vacation with Grammie and so was handing out gifts when a big brown barn out flew in through the kitchen window with a hoot. The owl gracefully landed on the table next to me, dropping four letters as it did so and looking about expectantly. Auntie chuckled and fetched some treats and water from over by the sink whilst Aliyah sat open mouthed staring at the letters. It was hardly a surprise, she'd been dreaming of (and dreading) going to Hogwarts for so long now it must have seemed surreal to her.

"Aliyah dear, close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Uncle had just walked into the room and openly, I began to laugh at her disgruntled expression which soon had Al and Scorp joining in. Aliyah huffed and crossed her arms, attempting to glare menacingly at us however she just looked silly with a pout on her face causing our laughter to increase. After a few minutes in which we managed to calm ourselves and Aliyah finished her glaring, I reached across the table and grabbed a hold of the thick envelopes containing the Hogwarts Crest. A silly grin managed to stretch itself across my face, because no matter how terrible school was, I was in the closest and most loyal of all the houses; I was a Slytherin and proud of it!

A hand darted forwards and pulled two of the four envelopes from me. Glancing sideways I caught site of Scorp's smug expression ... pesky pounce. I smiled sweetly at him before turning to Aliyah and handing her letter over, I'd open mine once she had. Giving a smile of encouragement, I motioned for Aliyah to open her letter as she pulled up a seat next to mine. Despite our 5 year age gap and Aliyah being determined to get into Hufflepuff, we were very close and for all intents and purposes may as well have been sisters.

She took a steadying breath and began to peel open her letter, the excitement, dread, fear, nerves and anticipation practically all but rolling off her in waves. I reached over and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, the trembling stopped. Aliyah ripped her letter open and pulled the parchment out, inspecting it with wide happy eyes.

"Well, read it out!"

Auntie was all but bouncing in her seat, she was very much a child in these situations and it was Uncle that gave the level-headedness to the situation. As if to prove my thoughts correct he placed a hand on her shoulder, very much akin to the gesture of comfort I had just provided Aliyah with and much the same as Aliyah, Auntie began to calm down.

_"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmistress: Madam Pomona Sprout_

_(Second Wizarding War Hero)_

_Dear, Miss A. Blackthorn, _

_We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are proud to inform you of your acceptance as a First Year. We await an owl with your immediate reply by no later than August 30th. Inside you shall find your Hogwarts Express Ticket along with Equipment List. Also we must inform you in correlation to the Protection of Magical Species Act, Part 33, that currently we have an Empath attending Hogwarts. I give my guarantee to you and your parents that no harm shall come to you under the impact of immediate expulsion, likewise I must inform you that any ill regard or behavior towards said Empath leading to harm will result in your immediate expulsion. Please, enjoy and have a pleasant Holidays._

_Term begins September 1st. The train leaves at precisely 11am._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor N. Longbottom, _

_Deputy Headmaster."_

Aliyah stared open mouthed at her letter, a look of wonder upon her face before myself, Scorp and Al launched ourselves to envelope her small body in a bone crushing group hug. Words of congratulations were passed around and laughing I pulled Aliyah free to spin her around. The room was a mess of emotions, though all positive; Happiness, Excitement, Pleasure, Proud, Joy and so many others.

"Oh Ali! You're going to Hogwarts!"

I chuckled as Auntie enveloped Aliyah in a bone crushing hug and Uncle picked them both off the floor in a strong bear hug. The moment they were released Aliyah found herself enveloped by the boys she'd come to think of as older brothers, as her reaction to Scorp and Al showed, she hit them over the head all but screaming to be released from their 'unclean clutches'. I shook my head as I regarded the atmosphere in the room, there was no sign of any negative emotions what so ever, it seemed that Aliyah's letter had completely wiped any traces of Al's bad mood away.

"Rain, I'm going to HOGWARTS!"

"I noticed." Chuckling I rubbed at my ear which had been shouted down, I think she's related to a banshee at times, the way in which Aliyah can all but deafen people which is somewhat amusing, has always been incredibly painful. Regardless I pulled the excitable girl into a one armed hug and proceeded to read her equipment list over her shoulder.

_Students will require the following items; _

_CLOTHING:_

_3 sets of Plain (black) Work Robes_  
_1 Plain Pointed Hat (black) for day wear_  
_1 pair of Protective Gloves (preferably dragonhide)_  
_1 Winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
_NOTE: ALL STUDENTS CLOTHING SHOULD CONTAIN NAME TAGS AT ALL TIMES_

_VARIOUS EQUIPTMENT:_

_1 Wand_  
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set of Glass or Crystal phials_  
_1 Telescope_  
_1 set of Brass Scales_

_BOOKS:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) - 2000 by Miranda Goshwak_  
_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_A Collective Magical History by Matilda Fornt_  
_Magical Theories by Emmaline Evans_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _  
_A Beginners Guide to Potions by Blaise Zabini_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_A Protective Guide against The Dark Forces by Cho Chang_

_Additionally; Students may bring a single pet, this may be an Owl, Cat, Toad or after much deliberation, trained Bats are now permitted_

When I finished reading and saw the note about Bats I chuckled, that would be down to Everest Green, a Slytherin in the year above who after attending a Care of Magical Creatures class, found that a rather persistent Fruit Bat refused to leave her alone and indeed became her companion. The Professors had been rather amused, the rest of the students however were rather angry and targeted her for a while, until her Bat companion became her protector. It turns out Fruit Bats can be rather painful and deadly in the dark, who knew?

"Hey, guys, do you have any books from first year left? I've got the History of Magic ones and the potions one too."

"Oh I've got Magical Theories, Herbology and Defense. Scorp?"

"I've only got a battered copy of The Standard Book of Spells up to Grade 4 actually, if that's any help Aliyah?"

I glanced at Aliyah to see her looking like Christmas had come early. I wasn't surprised, Aliyah knew that all 3 of us write helpful notes down in our books which meant she'd be a bit ahead, especially in History of Magic and Herbology, those were some of our personal favorites. Oh and it meant she would have more money for an expensive Cat or Owl, most probably an Owl knowing Aliyah. She nodded eagerly and started marking the books off her list. In the end, she had only to get 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration' as Uncle had found a spare copy of Newt Scamander's book.

Turning to face the three of us, Auntie motioned that we open our letters, though in actuality it was only me who had an unopened letter left ... the boys always opened theirs quickly due to their inability to wait. As I opened mine, I gasped, for their in my letter was a Prefects Badge. Glancing to the boys I saw Scorp holding a similar one and Al holding a Quidditch Captain's Badge that we all knew he was going to get. I met their eyes and knew instantly the same thought had crossed all our minds, this meant a celebration, this meant a Lord of the Rings Movie Marathon for us! It was our favorite all time muggle film.

"I'll get the movies and popcorn."

A laugh escaped us all at my Uncle's resigned yet playful voice, he knew us so well. Looking to Auntie I could see unshed tears in her eyes and Aliyah looked ready to bounce around the room she was so happy. It looked like everything would be okay, at least until term started.


End file.
